Heretofore, normally when producing carbonated water, chilled water from an exterior source was fed into the carbonator so that carbon dioxide could be bubbled therethrough for producing the carbonated water. Normally, a separate cooling system was utilized for producing this chilled water. It is desirable when making carbonated water that the water being fed to the carbonating tank be approximately 34.degree. F. since the cooler the water, the better the carbonation. Normally, compressor systems utilized in cooling water have carbonating systems which only bring the water down to 34.degree. F. because of the tolerance of the controls. If the controls of the condensor were set to a temperature of approximately 32.degree. F., often, the water would freeze because of the tolerance of the control. This, of course, would prevent carbonated water from being produced.
Furthermore, usually a separate refrigeration system would be utilized for dispensing cold water.
Attempts have been made to develop systems that produce different temperatures within a single system, for example, for cooling water and for producing ice. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,630; 2,156,668; 2,605,621; 2,653,014; 3,739,842 and 2,322,627. Other patents developed during a search include U.S. Pat. Nos.2,396,460; 2,554,638 and 4,036,621.